livingdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Wishes
Next to a rough plank shelf in the library, there sits a wooden cabinet. Inside are sheets of paper. Folded, named, dated, signed. Not to be opened until... Light lands on drifting dust. The outside noise is muffled. There is a dried flower at the back of the cabinet. Seraphine's Will If I should die, I only hope I took a Dread Lord down with me, perhaps then I will finally be redeemed for my sins, that is all I wish for. To Ash-Hammer I leave my Angelic Sword, even though we were never close, I have great respect for him and all the good he has done, this sword will serve him well and I believe Ash-Heart would want to him to have it. For that reason also I return Ash-Heart's journal to him, as his brother it is only right that he have it. Without Aria, I might not have survived out last adventure, she has my gratitude and respect, she will also have my Void Ring as well. I also owe my life Morrigan as well, therefore my Kashney Armour goes to her. What little gold I have I would like donated to the Church of Mithras and any remaining items handed out among the people of Whitmouth. Please return my symbol of Ashosh, given to me by the kind and noble cleric, Ash-Heart to the shrine of Ashosh, perhaps it may help protect Whitmouth, I do not know. To the people who believed in me, I have always appreciated your support and I am fond of you all, may you be blessed. To all reading this, I have made mistakes in my past, some of which I regret, at the time I felt there was no alternative and only did what I thought was needed at the time. Since then I have worked hard to make up for my mistakes, I never wanted things to turn out the way they did, I only pray that I am forgiven and that I may find redemption in the afterlife. Morrigan's Last Will and Testiment I'd have Sura take my dagger. Warn her to... expect surprises. She'll know. I respect Ash-hammer, but fear for his sanity. If he remains in sound mind and of ethical intentions, he may have the care of my mundane items. Arthur, odd though he is, proved himself good with animals. He may have the care of Owl and Horse, and my coinpurse for their upkeep. Gabriella may have any small token of mine if she wishes. I know she has no need of money or supplies. Give her my fondest regards. I am sorry. I have 1000 coin and a shield in lieu for the late Gorm. If it seems past likely he will be resurrected, I ask Aelfar to dispose of the shield as he sees fit, and 500 coin to Seraphine. The other half can go to the Fryan chapel here, for charity. Hedwig's Letter If I die, it seems unlikely I will leave much behind that is useful. I would like to hope I fight my way back from the black gates. The small dragon may have my items of little practical value. Xeno would do well to learn from the way of rock. He may have my torc, and hope he can learn to find the moment of balance. Jayde the dragon may have my glowing blue skull. Consider it a diplomatic gift between factions. I thank Aria for her kindness and offer her my mundane items of adventuring gear. Please send the lump of the messenger, acid beetle spit sample, and my last three grains of void sand to professor Starswirl for further study. Since I will likely die in battle with these items on me, I'm not sure there's much point to this. Ash-hammer may have my blackened wand, and Asha my void ring. Asha's letter If I die in the Dread Lord Assault or after it, I died to defend Mithrasia and I hope my efforts made some difference in the battle. To my friends who fought beside me: I am glad to have known you. May your lives be long and happy. As to my worldly possessions: I have been keeping Ash-heart’s spear. Even though it has lost its magic now, I think Ash-hammer, as Ash-heart’s brother, should have it. Perhaps he should have had it all along, and it would not have been drained by my recklessness. To Ash-hammer I also leave my Void Ring. I hope it will protect him in battle. Should Kahrandar be retrievable from my corpse, I leave it to Hedwig Gudmunsdottir as she would no doubt find it fascinating and useful--it can form into any tool or weapon you desire, and it is not evil, despite its appearance. I also leave to Hedwig a third of my gold. I leave the other two thirds of my gold to Sura Darzi, along with well wishes. Sura: I hope you see Zayyura again before you die, as I never will. Any healing items I have at the time of my death should go to Elanthiir Miller--I hope he will not need them, but he seems the sort not to stay out of trouble for too long. Should any of the above named already be dead--Ashosh Forbid--the items listed, along with all of my remaining gold and possessions, should be donated to the Church of Ashosh. I also request, if it is not too much trouble, that my friends bury me in the Grove on Mount Magpie. It is a place of calm and peace where my rest will never be disturbed. Please make sure to bury my Symbol of Ashosh with me, if you can. Sura's Will I leave my spellbook to the members of the Wizards Council. Perhaps it will stand as a record of my achievements. I leave 500 gold to the library to be shared amongst the staff, who very kindly gave me a place to stay when my home was destroyed. I leave the Icewall Orb to Nils, as he was the one who retrieved it in the first place. The Unblinking Sun Staff goes to Aelfar. I could never get it to work properly; perhaps a Cleric will have better luck. I leave 300 gold to the Minotaur, which may even be enough to pay the rates they owe Whitmouth for their mansion. I leave 500 gold to Morrigan and ask that she take the crossbow bolt given to me by Owl to the Dwarven city to the South and seek out Owl to tell him I am dead and can thus never repay him the favour I owe. Also take the Fickle Robe to give him; perhaps it will help keep him safe from future reckless wizards. Anything remaining goes to my friend Asha Amir. I would like my body to be burnt so that it can never be resurrected by foul magics. Xeno's will I have left the story consering my origins with the post office and it will be realeased to hedwig upon my death.my gold and my house is to be left to any organisation representing the furerment of wizards in Mithasia if such a thing exists. Dont other trying to bring me back they wont let me. Elanthiir Miller's Will If you are reading this. I am dead. Whoops! Must have run out of lives somewhere between the Winterhill Heist and that one time with the poisoned wine and the Sicilian... On my departure I request that if by some chance my Daggers of the Holy Snake and The Orb of Warmth make it back to Whitmouth I request that they are sold to the highest bidder. That coin will be added to the coin I am already in possession of is then to be distributed to the poor (NPC's) of Whitmouth and the other half is to be sent to my family back in the Empire with a note apologising for not being a better husband and father. I also request that my body is cremated and sent back to my family in Skagsmiir with the acorn Marillith gifted me. Gods know that that town could use a little more greenery. To the adventurers of Whitmouth who aren't dead. Take care. Don't let the adventure die. 'Ash-hammer's Will' I ask, that should the unlikely happen, that my possessions be allocated accordingly. First the home that Ash-heart and I shared. As Asha is my current and only tenant, assuming that Seraphine hasn't stolen her way back in, I ask the house be given to him. The multitude of weapons that remain in the home are to each be given out to the elves of Whitmouth. You will know who gets which as their names are inscribed on the weapons. Other random junk may just be given away, except for my Dragon Hide Armour (Found at the back of my closet) which shall be passed on to Zendri. My animals Titain the Donkey, and Ash-wing my pterodactyl are to be given to the church of Ashosh. They have both sworn their souls to the Great God (I think) and that is what they would want. Please leave the cart and saddle in tact for the future champions of Ashosh. Of my remaining Gold I want 10,000 set aside to be spent on renovating the Cathedral of Mithras to be a Cathedral of Ashosh. Mithras hasn't done anything for mortals while Ashosh, who has always looked out for us, is far more deserving. The remaining coin, of just over 5,000, I'd like put up as a prize. A circle should be drawn in Whitmouth, and all the thieves may enter the circle and fight to the death for my amusement. The sole survivor claiming the 5,000 coin for themselves. My fabled weapon Chainbreaker. I request that a powerful mage or wizard performs a ritual on my hammer in order to send it "Somewhere Dangerous". This way only a worthy hero shall be able to recover and wield it. Euanak's Will Euanak feels that Whitmouth is as much his tribe as his one back in Taurius is. I ask that my possessions be given out to all. As for my body, please eat of my flesh, please skin my hide for armour, and please make my horns and hooves into great weapons. My axe that Ash-hammer helped make, please send it back to my home in Taurius, the spirits of the axe will want to be with their kin. Scratch's Note In the very likely event of Scratch's death in the coming battle against the Shadow Lords, a note will be delivered to Hedwig by a small urchin. The note is written on the back of one of the Missing Book posters that appeared a while ago, and reads, "To the dwarf book lady, Scratch is very sory he stole your book. I told him to sel it but he dint and he said to tell you its buryd here. I think hes gone soft", followed by the coordinates of a site just outside Whitmouth. The urchin also delivers a bundle of 7 rations of dwarven hard tack. ''Magpie'''s Will Hello friends. It appears I have died. Or whatever it is that golems do when they stop. I do not have many things but please give Mini-Magpie to Hedwig and throw me back into my volcano. If this is not too much trouble. Thank you and have fun friends. Zendri's Will If Xeno is alive, take Ardramoor, my sword, to him. If possible, take him a vial of my blood also. He should know what to do with it. Alaktar is released from his oath if he survives the battle and I do not. Tell "Father" that Zendri died fighting the Shadows. If Alaktar is able to restore his honor, all of my posessions and coin with the exception of my shield should be sent to him. Tell him "Zendri is proud". Let my shield be used to create a safe place in darkness - When the citadel falls, and I know it will fall, plant it in the ruins. Let it be a monument to all who fell fighting the apocalypse. Heimerdinger's Will I'll be back. Don't steal my shit. Gryphook's in charge of my hovel and its contents. Ghetsis's Will If I die, Rogue gets my stuff. Simple as that.